The invention relates to a sun visor, in particular for a vehicle, the sun visor comprising a sun visor spindle having a flattened portion, a latching-spring cage, a displacement slide and a tube, the tube receiving the displacement slide, the displacement slide receiving the latching-spring cage and the latching-spring cage receiving the sun visor spindle.
Such sun visors are generally known. For example, the German printed patent specification DE 4104032 C1 discloses a sun visor comprising a sun visor body which is arranged on a spindle. The spindle is located in a manner which is rotationally movable but undisplaceable in a sliding body which is mounted in an unrotatable but displaceable manner by a tubular hollow body embedded in the sun visor body. In this connection, it is provided that the sliding body comprises a hollow space, in which an elongate metal cage intended for receiving the spindle is provided, the metal cage bearing a contact pressure element acting against the spindle, spring means being arranged between the base of the metal cage and the contact pressure element in order to press the contact pressure element against the spindle and thus the spindle against the top wall of the metal cage which is rounded according to the radius of the spindle.
A drawback with this sun visor is that for the displacement of the sun visor body in the longitudinal direction no braking moment is provided for fixing the sun visor body, which only becomes effective by tilting the visor body into the position of use. Instead, the sliding body comprises a contact pressure element which continuously generates a braking moment and which counteracts the sliding spring responsible for the sliding motion.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a sun visor, in particular for a vehicle, which may be both tilted from the resting position into the position of use and displaced in the longitudinal direction and during the tilting motion and also during longitudinal displacement provides the possibility of fixing the sun visor, without having to overcome a continuous resistance during longitudinal displacement.